Sorry
by jin07114
Summary: It was ironic, really, that the plan she had made to save them only resulted in their deaths. Rated T for character death, Shinaya.


**Sorry**

**Words: **935

**Pairing: **ShinAya

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **Character Death, Angst, Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.<p>

_"Ayano! Damn it, don't jump!"_

_She laughed, a low, sad laugh._

_"I'm sorry, Shintaro."_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ayano stared blankly at the railing from on top of the school roof, at the railing that was supposed to be her graveyard.

"N-no..."

Instead, it became the symbol of her grief.

"Shintaro-"

_A rough hand grasped her elbow, pulling her out danger, and gravity replaced its pull on his body instead of hers-_

"Shintaro! _Shintaro!"_

_A pool of blood, a smear of red across his eyes, a dry, echoing laugh resounding through her ears, and a pale, bloody hand lay limp on the cement-_

Ayano fell to her knees, scraping them on the cement rooftop, clutching onto the railing like a lifeline. Her heart thudded, pounded frantically, and her eyes widened with horror. As her vision shook rapidly, she saw a blurry picture of a small crane, the final words she had left behind-

-_a reminder of what she had done-_

Ayano screamed.

_She killed him._

_._

_._

_._

Ayano came home with the red eyes she had so desired.

Her siblings stared in horror, and finally swept her into a comforting hug.

(They understood what had happened.)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, We're sorry," they cried, tears welling up in their red eyes.

Ayano didn't reply.

_She felt so empty._

_._

_._

Ayano stopped making her cranes.

(There was no point, looking for that 'happiness' when it had disappeared anyway.)

But she kept that crane from the rooftop, the one that saw the death of _him-_

(So that she would never forget him.)

.

.

Her smiles, full of laughter and cheers, had vanished.

Instead, they were replaced by copies, smiles that were made to convince her family.

(She couldn't tell the difference between the real or the fake anymore.)

.

_Back then, she had known that he had seen her in the classroom, clutching her cranes as tears fell from her eyes._

_And she knew, that he had saw her when he had been standing alone outside, his ugly tears disguised by the rain._

_._

_I'm sorry._

_._

But gradually, her 'secret organization' became larger, and Ayano's life became a little brighter, and the hole in her heart smaller.

So many new faces had come around, like sweet Marry, who would always trip over her long, fluffy hair, Shintaro's sister, Momo, a talented idol and an optimistic girl, Hibiya, grumpy and snarky but also forgiving, Konoha, who had lost his memory but was still so kind, and-

-and Ene, who she knew was Takane.

It was impossible to not know. The appearances were similar, with the twin tails and features, and the personalities the same, though Ene's a lot more cheerful. So therefore, the moment she had seen her, Ayano had immediately recognized her on sight.

But Takane seemingly didn't want her to know, so instead she hid her knowledge behind her smiles and stayed silent.

.

.

And then that happiness fell to a bitter end.

_A smile, full of mock and delight, watching as her siblings died one by one-_

Their bodies, bloody and limp, red, red eyes unseeing-

_-A pool of blood, smear of red across his lips, a dry, echoing laugh resounding through her ears, a pale, still hand limp on the cement-_

A laughter of delight, bloody hands wrapping around Seto's throat-

"_Stop it, stop it!"_

As Ayano was choked to death, hung by the neck with the scarf she had always worn, she could do nothing but watch as the Konoha she had once known brought his lips near Marry's trembling face and whispered-

"If you really love him, use your monstrous power."

And as the last of air left her lungs and the world started to fade away in a sea of red, somehow she could only think-

-_Please forgive me, Shintaro._

_._

_._

_._

_She was standing in a classroom washed in the sunset._

_A breeze filled the room, coaxing away the heat and fluttering the curtains of the windows. The cranes on her desk fluttered their wings, but otherwise remained still. A voice in the back of her mind, whispered out a faint, echoing, "Can you hear me?" before vanishing._

_And then she saw him._

_'I'm sorry.'_

_And then she was in his arms, his big, warm arms, wrapped around her and protecting her from the horrors she had faced._

_And as she cried, sobbing into his black uniform, he buried his face into her hair and whispered-_

_"I love you."_

_And then he was gone._

_._

_._

_._

_A frozen hand of a clock, paused at 12:30, started to move once more._

_._

_._

_._

"….no. Ayano. Hey, wake up, Ayano!"

"Ah!"

Jerking up in shock, Ayano narrowly avoided a paper cut from the pages of the textbook she had fallen asleep in. An array of colors from the sunset flooded her vision, reminding her that she had stayed after school to study with Shintaro.

"Wh-what is it?!"

Shintaro regarded her with wary eyes, fingers tapping the pages of his study guide.

"You started crying in your sleep."

"E-eh?"

Running a hand over her eyes, leaving a wetness on the back of her hand, Ayano found not only a trace of tears but also a startling vivid memory-

_-"I love you-"_

"Sorry, Shintaro," she apologized, smiling brightly (fake, it felt fake) from behind her tears. "I guess I just had a bad dream."

Shintaro looked away, uncomfortable at the sight of her crying. "It's fine, just don't do it again, idiot. You're wasting my time."

She laughed, a sob escaping her mouth. "Yeah, sorry about that. I won't fall asleep again."

And as they continued to study, a hand of clock continued to tick on, continuing from where it had once froze-

_-and so another timeline began.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't understand, Ayano tried to kill herself by jumping off the roof, but Shintaro pulled her up before it happened but fell to his death instead. <em>

_(Might not make sense, but it does make me a little teary, haha)._

_And I made so that when the timeline restarted, it had restarted when Ayano and Shintaro were studying after school, and Ayano had 'supposedly' fallen asleep. But the 'dream' was actually the past timeline that she had lived, and it had restarted when she was supposedly 'sleeping' in the next timeline..._

_...Eh, does that make sense?_

_Anyway, this was just something for relieving stress, so sorry for any mistakes. And sorry for the run-on sentences, though those were intentional (or rather just that I always write with run-on sentences and I'm too lazy to fix them)._

_Er... please review!_

_-Jin07114 out._


End file.
